Hasta el Final
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: ONESHOT. "Nos conocimos en este infierno y hemos sobrevivido a ello. Seguiremos juntos hasta el final, no importando las circunstancias. este infierno es horrible, pero nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que eso y si no logramos sobrevivir, moriremos juntos". Riren, tragedia, apocalipsis zombie.


**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Para celebrar Halloween he venido con esta idea que gracias a **Charly Land** con un fanart de Levi siendo un zombie, me dio para hacerla, por lo que este fic está dedicado a ella, aparte que por primera vez como ficker sobrepasé mi límite normal de palabras xD hasta yo estoy sorprendida xD

**Pairing: **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (RIREN)

**Advertencias: **Contenido Gore (o el intento), final triste, tragedia, muerte de personajes. Si están tristes mejor no lean esto.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

HASTA EL FINAL — CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

* * *

_Año 2100 (?)_

Durante la década del 2030 el ser humano, en su sed de conocimiento y su curiosidad innata, crearon lo que vendría ser una cura para el cáncer, una solución a uno de los mayores problemas de la humanidad en el siglo XXI.

Creada mediante la mutación artificial de varios virus con el fin de generar uno nuevo capaz de elaborar una enzima que elimine las células cancerígenas, la humanidad encontró el mejor invento de la década.

Para eliminar que las grandes corporaciones hagan uso de ello para fines comerciales, el gobierno del país que creó la cura, contrató al laboratorio para que trabajaran únicamente para ellos y así poder distribuir a un costo moderado a aquellos individuos que la necesitasen para poder erradicar la enfermedad sin afectar el bolsillo de la población.

La cura tuvo efectos a mediano plazo muy satisfactorios, puesto que en cuestión de meses, los pacientes de cáncer lograban poco a poco erradicar las células cancerígenas de su organismo sin necesidad de tratamientos complejos, con la única condición de alimentarse bien para poder nutrir al organismo.

Como era un virus nuevo, los científicos creadores del mismo, lo investigaron a profundidad con tal de poder sacar mayor provecho de ello, logrando descubrir que dicha enzima puede ser utilizada como una vacuna para niños menores de edad con el fin de evitar esta enfermedad por lo que se inició una jornada de vacunación masiva por parte de los hospitales públicos para todos aquellos niños menores de diez años.

Durante unos dos años, la cura fue efectiva en toda la población mundial, incluso se podría decir que se había erradicado por completo todas las enfermedades derivadas de células cancerígenas en el ser humano. Se desarrolló una publicidad masiva por parte del gobierno para que toda persona se acercara a cualquier centro de salud público para adquirirla a un bajo precio.

El orgullo ciega. El orgullo no ve más allá de sus narices. Erradicaron el cáncer, pero no erradicaron el peor de todos.

Comenzó a mediados del tercer año. Más y más científicos vieron una mina de oro en el virus y comenzaron a experimentar con él con el fin de encontrar una cura a otras enfermedades mortales. Incluso trataron de experimentar con animales para curar sus enfermedades teniendo resultados desfavorables ya que animales grandes como mascotas morían a las dos semanas de tener el virus ya que su organismo los recibió de otra forma: al parecer el virus comía la carne por dentro hasta dejarla en un estado de putrefacción en los animales.

Ignoraron este hecho pensando que al ser animales, su ADN tan distinto al humano, la causa de tal efecto en ellos. Pensaron que en los seres humanos no pasaría nada ya que llevaban tres años con la vacuna y hasta el momento ninguno se había enfermado.

Hasta unos meses después.

Una noche, un hombre llegó a un hospital de un país del primer mundo vomitando sangre, pero la sangre vomitada era negra verduzca y con un olor muy desagradable. Pensaron que se había intoxicado por lo que no le tomaron importancia y el hombre murió.

Pero al cabo de semanas varias personas llegaron a los hospitales de todo el mundo con el mismo síntoma. Los de gran número eran los niños que habían sido vacunados. La organización de la salud pensó que se trató de un brote de una nueva enfermedad por lo que se invirtió dinero y tiempo en su investigación tomando a varios pacientes, entre ellos, varios niños como objetos de prueba.

A los pocos días llegó el resultado: el virus, el que algún día fue la cura de la humanidad, se había convertido en un virus muy agresivo que producía una encima que desintegraba la carne hasta descomponerla. Se trató de buscar una cura pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Los niños menores de 10 años que en su momento recibieron la vacuna, fueron los primeros en morirse.

La población mundial bajó a niveles alarmantes. Las calles se llenaron de cadáveres de las personas a las que la muerte le llegó de imprevisto a causa de la descomposición de órganos vitales. Una crisis económica golpeó a todos los países del mundo debido a que se invirtió todo por encontrar una cura a este nuevo mal. La gente cayó en la desesperación por una cura, se produjeron saqueos, robos, asesinatos, extorsiones, golpes de estado en países del tercer mundo y muchas muertes.

Como los primeros en irse fueron los niños, el mundo ya no tuvo ninguno de ellos. Y los únicos sanos fueron aquellos que desde el primer momento negaron recibir la vacuna, siendo un 2% de la población mundial.

Se descubrieron nuevas sepas del virus: se transmitía por medio de la sangre y los fluidos, se transmitía por medio del embarazo, nuevos síntomas aparecieron como la ira, la producción alta de adrenalina, sudoración, espuma por la boca y un apetito alto por la carne cruda.

Las personas perdieron el uso de la razón y como si de un viaje en el tiempo se tratara, revivieron un comportamiento salvaje y primitivo al atacar unos a otros, no importando siendo gente sana o no.

Los que eran humanos dejaron de serlo, y con ello la humanidad quedó al borde de su extinción.

La gente que conformaba el 2% de la población mundial, tuvo que resguardarse en sus refugios, en sus casas con fortalezas debido a que los "enfermos" tenían un gran apetito por la carne sana, tenían que salir por alimentos teniendo que arriesgarse a ser comido por ellos, y si sobrevivían a la mordida de ellos, dejaban su humanidad a las tres horas debido a que el virus se propagaba rápidamente atacando el cerebro.

El mundo se convirtió en el mismo infierno.

Sin embargo, no todo estuvo perdido. Algunos de los científicos y algunas figuras importantes, se resguardaron en una fortaleza amurallada y poco a poco fueron salvando a la población sana brindándoles protección, alimentos y salud. Del mismo modo, fueron tratando de encontrar una cura, no para curar a la enfermedad, sino para evitar que las personas sanas fueran contagiadas, y lo lograron. Luego de diez años al bordo de la extinción y escondidos tras la fortaleza impenetrable, los enfermos fueron desapareciendo sucumbiendo a la enfermedad hasta reducir su número, hasta el punto de poder combatir con ellos hasta eliminar todo el peligro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el infierno dejó de existir para dar inicio a un nuevo renacimiento.

* * *

_Año 2120_

Sale de su casa completamente cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una ropa especial que él mismo ha diseñado para evitar mordeduras. La hizo con abrigos muy gruesos que encontró hace mucho tiempo en una tienda del centro comercial que ahora es su fuente de recursos más cercano, y con espuma resistente. En su cabeza lleva un casco de motociclista que encontró en dicho lugar y para poder protegerse y cazar lleva un arma de fuerte calibre. Le costó mucho poder adaptarse a ella y poder aprenderla a usar pero luego de tantos años lo ha hecho muy bien.

Se dirige sin rumbo mirando para todos lados y estando alerta en caso del ruido característico de esos caminantes para poder cazar uno de ellos y llevarlo a su casa para el alimento de su compañero. Tras pasar varias cuadras y llegando muy cerca del centro comercial donde obtienen la mayoría de sus recursos, logra ver uno: un solitario caminante que en algún momento fue un hombre alto y blanco. Se esconde detrás de un auto abandonado y mirando a través de la mirilla de su arma, con un solo disparo directo en su cabeza logra derribarlo. Se queda escondido en el auto para cerciorarse que ningún otro caminante llegue y que pronto quede rodeado de ellos que le sería imposible poder llevarse ese cadáver hasta su casa. Al cabo de un rato y de comprobar que estaba solo, se acerca para poder examinar el cadáver: está como los anteriores, piel extremadamente pálida y sin firmeza, ojos ojerosos, boca con la secreción negra y con el olor a carne podrida mas no en descomposición.

Con una cuerda lo ata de pies y a rastras se lo lleva hasta su fortaleza: una casa que en sus mejores tiempos fue una casa de gente rica, ahora no es mas que una casa que si bien está muy limpia, está muy desteñida por el paso de los años y la falta de cuido, aunque esto fue a propósito.

—_Levi, ¿no crees que deberíamos pintar la casa? podríamos tomar uno de los botes de pintura de una de las tiendas del centro comercial._

—_No ha tiempo para eso, Eren. Pintar esta casa nos llevaría una semana entera para dejarla impecable, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que estar siempre alerta de todo ruido que esos caminantes en caso de que se aproximen hacia acá._

—_Pero Levi, esta casa tiene la impresión de haber sido muy hermosa. Al menos hagámoslo por nosotros, para olvidar que vivimos en un infierno._

—_No, Eren. Además el hecho que esta casa esté en este estado nos ayuda para que podamos vivir escondidos sin problemas. Esos caminantes sólo pasan de largo pensando que no hay nadie aquí y nos sirve para pensar en otras cosas. _

—_De acuerdo…_

Siempre viendo a todos lados, él llega a la casa amurallada con las plantas enredaderas crecidas. Una vez dentro, cierra fuertemente el portón y se lleva al cadáver hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Le quita la ropa que llevaba, lo coloca en una plancha de madera en el suelo y con un hacha muy afilada, corta miembro por miembro al cadáver, lo corta en trozos grandes y los arroja en una cubeta oxidada. Luego y sin quitarse las protecciones que lleva, entra a la casa con la cubeta en la mano y baja por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de metal reforzada con gruesas cadenas. Las quita y entra al sótano.

Baja las escaleras tratando de no hacer mucho ruido llevando una gruesa vara de metal que tenía cerca de la puerta. Cuando llega al suelo enciende la luz de una pequeña bombilla que cuelga del techo y que da una iluminación muy escasa. Un olor a sangre y carne podrida le invaden sus fosas nasales.

—Levi, he venido. —dice el hombre mientras deja la cubeta en el suelo. —te he traído la comida de estos días.

Con una de sus manos enguantadas, toma un trozo del cadáver y lo arroja hacia la parte más oscura del lugar. De ahí se ve como unas manos pálidas, muy delgadas y con las uñas negras, salen para recoger el trozo de carne. Se escucha que lo muerde con mucha desesperación. El hombre con la cubeta sólo ríe al escucharlo.

—Tenías mucha hambre, ¿verdad? Perdóname. Cada vez se hace más difícil poder encontrar la carne que te gusta. Ya casi no se ven caminantes.

Arroja otro trozo más, pero esta vez más cerca de la luz y tal cual depredador a su presa, la criatura salta con tal de tomar su "alimento". Es un caminante, uno muy pálido, con los ojos ojerosos. En vida era un hombre de estatura baja, con cabello negro, cara afilada y ojos de color gris brillante, ahora los tiene opacos y con la mirada perdida. Con su mandíbula muerde desesperadamente el trozo de carne, cuando se lo termina, mira al hombre frente suyo y se lanza sobre él para devorarlo, pero una cadena unida a un collar de hierro impide su objetivo, volviéndose sobre la luz. El hombre lanza el resto de los trozos cerca de él y el caminante sólo se come unos cuantos para dejar el resto a un lado y volverse hacia la oscuridad. El hombre no los recoge porque sabe que más tarde el caminante se lanzará sobre ellos. Apaga la luz y sube las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de madera con las fuertes cadenas y se retira hacia una de las habitaciones para quitarse la ropa protectora y poder respirar tranquilo.

Toma una larga ducha y mientras se talla los ojos, recuerda la primera vez que se encontraron:

"_Estaba corriendo sin rumbo entre una multitud sin saber lo que estaba pasando, sólo corría y corría mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente y un extraño gruñido. No tenía idea de donde estaba su madre ni su padre pues en el escándalo se perdieron entre la gente. Lo último que logró escuchar de su madre fue que le decía que corriera y que no mirara atrás. Que encontrara un refugio. _

_Tenía diez años, por lo que en ese entonces no entendió las palabras de su madre, ni tampoco que serían las últimas que escucharía de ella._

_En medio del caos vio a un centro comercial y todas las personas entraban ahí. "Talvés ahí es seguro", pensó. Pero cuando iba a entrar se tropieza y se cae. Todas las personas empiezan a tropezar y mientras se levanta mira hacia atrás y ve como otras personas se lanzan sobre las que estaban en el suelo y empiezan a morderles hasta desgarrarle la piel. De la impresión logra levantarse pero no se mueve. Todas las personas llorando y gritando de dolor por las fuertes mordidas. Mira a otras personas temblando y sacudiendo el suelo ante la pérdida de sangre. No siente cuando alguien toma de su camisa y lo tira con fuerza hacia atrás. Mucho menos siente cuando ese alguien lo toma de la mano y empieza a correr jalándolo hacia un lugar distinto al del centro comercial. Ni siquiera nota cuando de tanto correr llegan a la carretera y se internan en la parte más boscosa del lugar. Corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que llegan a una parte muy alejada pero que aún llega el sonido del caos de la ciudad. _

_Es ahí cuando logra reaccionar. Es ahí cuando se derrumba y empieza a llorar. Primero en silencio y luego sin consuelo preguntando una y otra vez por su madre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba a la par suya y lo observaba en silencio. El niño sólo lloraba mientras llamaba a su madre._

—_Ella no va a volver. —dijo la otra persona rompiendo el silencio y el niño levanta la mirada dándose cuenta que la persona que jaló y que estuvo corriendo con él sin rumbo es un chico, un adolescente, unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que él. Es delgado, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Sus ojos afilados lo miran fijamente con una expresión cansada y el niño nota que lleva una pesada mochila en su espalda. El niño se pregunta qué lleva adentro. _

—_¿Por qué dices que no volverá? ¡Debe estar buscándome! —pregunta el niño angustiado._

—_Ella está muerta, niño. Esos devora-humanos la mataron. _

—_¿Devora…humanos?_

—_Son personas enfermas que comen carne humana. Por eso tenemos que protegernos porque nos convertimos en alimento para ellos o en uno de ellos._

—_¡Mi mamá no será alimento de nadie! —exclama el niño muy molesto ante las palabras del chico._

—_¡La mía lo hizo! ¡Se convirtió en un pedazo de carne mientras corríamos! —grita el chico cansado de la negativa del niño, aunque entiende el sentimiento. —Tenemos que movernos a un lugar seguro. Nos moveremos entre la maleza, ahí no abundan esas cosas. Trataremos de buscar comida, agua y refugio. Descansaremos un poco aquí, pero dentro de un rato nos moveremos. _

_El niño sólo lo observa sentarse y cerrar los ojos. Eso último que le dijo le hizo sentir mal, ya que él también perdió a su mamá, pero como es un niño grande no ha llorado como él. Debe ser muy fuerte._

—_Me llamo Eren. —dijo el niño sentándose a su lado. _

—_Levi. —responde el otro niño._

_Sin poder evitarlo, el chico llamado Levi se siente bien al saber que no estará solo."_

Se viste rápidamente en cuanto sale de la ducha. Sin secarse el pelo se dirige hacia la cocina a prepararse algo ligero para la cena. Enciende la radio y otra vez escucha ese anuncio: "_Atención. Si eres sobreviviente de la enfermedad X te invitamos a que te unas a nosotros. Somos una comunidad que ha renacido de las cenizas para formar una nueva sociedad. Únete a nosotros. Te proveeremos comida. Te proveeremos salud. Te proveeremos refugio. Seremos un nuevo mundo y para ello tenemos que abandonar el viejo._"

Cada día transmiten ese audio a todas horas durante el día. Ya había escuchado de ese lugar: una fortaleza amurallada que protegían a todos aquellos sobrevivientes al virus y llamaban a los que están afuera para "salvar a la humanidad". Sin embargo, la primera vez que escuchó ese anuncio ya había pasado la catástrofe y por nada en el mundo dejaría a Levi a su suerte.

Una vez que termina su cena, activa las alarmas de movimiento que detectan a larga distancia si un caminante se acerca, cierra puertas y ventanas reforzadas con compuertas de metal que hicieron Levi y él una vez que sintieron que ese lugar era seguro. Luego apagó todas las luces y se dirigió al sótano para entrar llevando nuevamente la varilla de hierro.

Una vez ahí enciende la tenue luz y toma una silla que estaba cerca de las escaleras. Se sienta cerca de la bombilla y el caminante se dirige hacia la luz mirándolo fijamente. El hombre sólo lo mira y ve que la cubeta aún tiene trozos de carne.

—Veo que no tienes mucha hambre. —el caminante sólo mira la cubeta y de nuevo al hombre en la silla. —Eso es bueno, así no tendré que salir mañana y podré quedarme contigo todo el día.

El caminante sólo gruñe como si quisiera responderle al caminante.

—Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil conseguirte comida. Ya hay pocos como tú.

Los mismos gruñidos en forma de respuesta.

—Todos los días escucho ese anuncio en la radio. Ese que dice que hay una fortaleza con muchas personas que se salvaron. Dice que los sobrevivientes tenemos que ir con ellos. Pero no lo haremos, Levi. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. Además si ellos te ven son capaces de matarte y yo no quiero eso. Es por eso que me quedaré aquí contigo.

El caminante se acerca más hacia el hombre en la silla y estira una de sus manos para tocarle una rodilla. El hombre sólo lo mira y lejos de sentir miedo de él, toma la pálida mano entre las suyas para llevarla a sus labios.

—Si tan sólo no te hubieras atravesado entre ese caminante y yo…

* * *

Está lloviendo fuertemente. Él está frente a la ventana viendo como las gotas de agua bajan a través de esta. No se ha registrado ningún movimiento ni siquiera se ve un caminante a través de las cámaras que pusieron a varios kilómetros alrededor. No hay absolutamente nada que hacer.

Se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia el sótano con varios cubos de agua y jabón. Cuando entra enciende la luz y el caminante se acerca hacia esta. El olor a sangre y carne podrida se hace más intenso que no puede evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado y tragar de nuevo lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Pone los cubos en el suelo y se dirige hacia el caminante que está en el suelo.

—Es hora de tu baño y de limpiar este lugar. Debes estar incómodo, ¿verdad?

El caminante sólo lo observa mientras el hombre acerca los cubos de agua a su lado. El caminante sólo mete sus manos en el agua.

—Espera un poco, tengo que quitarte la ropa primero.

El hombre se acerca hacia él y desabotona la camisa blanca de hospital que él encontró en una tienda. Le sirven para hacerle más fácil el cambio de ropa por la cadena. El caminante sólo olfatea sus brazos y se deja llevar.

Una vez desnudo, el hombre deja ir un poco de agua sobre su cabeza. El caminante cierra los ojos ante la sensación del agua tibia, tal como le gusta. El hombre pone un poco de jabón en su cabeza y crea una espuma en ella masajeándola. Escucha que el caminante gruñe pero no hace nada. Desde que se volvió uno, el caminante nunca ha intentado morderle ni mucho menos atacarle, pero tiene que mantenerlo encadenado para protegerlo de algún loco que quiera hacerle daño.

Cuando termina de bañarlo, lo seca con una toalla que había traído y con la otra cubeta de agua empieza a limpiar el lugar desechando algún resto de carne que haya quedado por ahí. Una vez limpio toma la ropa limpia y comienza a vestir al caminante quien obedientemente se deja llevar. Cuando termina, levanta su mirada y el caminante lo mira fijamente a sus ojos. No lo puede resistir más y lo abraza fuertemente mientras llora en su hombro. Cada vez le es más difícil aceptar que la persona que lo rescató cuando eran niños, ahora es una de esas amenazas, mismas que le arrebataron a su familia y la de él. El caminante lo abraza también y llora en silencio, comprendiendo el dolor del que alguna vez fue su protegido, aquel niño que vio y que sin saber porqué lo arrastró consigo en su lucha por sobrevivir.

Aunque en parte, agradece al destino por no olvidar su humanidad a pesar de ser un caminante.

* * *

Otro día más.

Es día de cacería por lo que sale fuertemente protegido desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con una escopeta cargada listo para atrapar al primer caminante en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Esta vez ha tenido que alejarse bastante en su auto para poder buscar uno, ya que por los alrededores del perímetro de su fortaleza, no se ve ninguno.

Atento a cualquier sonido que se oiga, mira para todos lados en busca de un caminante. Se sube a un auto abandonado y a la distancia ve uno. Uno tambaleante muy cerca de morir por la enfermedad. Apunta su arma hacia la cabeza del caminante y a través de la mirilla dispuesto a disparar, ve como una bala distinta le da antes que él. Ve como el caminante se desploma en el suelo y cuando dirige su mirada hacia la dirección del disparo, observa como un camión blindado avanza hacia la dirección contraria aplastando al caminante. Él rápido se esconde en el suelo con tal de que no lo vean porque pueden confundirlo con uno de ellos.

Usando carros abandonados como barrera para ocultarse, el hombre llega hasta su auto y mantiene la cabeza gacha para ocultarse de que los conductores de ese camión lo vean. Con el silencio que hay le es muy fácil poder escuchar hacia donde se dirige y una vez que ya no lo escucha, enciende el motor para poder dirigirse a la ciudad vecina, arriesgándose a alejarse cada vez más de su refugio.

Conduciendo por la carretera, muy tranquilo de que nadie lo viene siguiendo, llega en una hora hacia la ciudad mencionada estacionando el auto en una zona que él considera accesible. Se baja del auto y empieza con su ritual de cacería. Pero en cuestión de minutos tiene a otro hombre frente suyo con otra arma apuntándole en la cabeza. Se maldice internamente por haber sido descuidado. El otro hombre le pide que baje el arma y que se quite el casco que lleva, no teniendo otro remedio mas que obedecerle.

Otro hombre sale de un escondite a su lado y con una especie de láser, siente un brillo verde correr por sus ojos y dicho aparato deja escapar un silbido. El hombre que lo apuntó indica que está "limpio", en ese instante entiende que ese láser le examinó para ver si tenía la enfermedad. Ante esto, el hombre que lo había apuntado bajó el arma y dejó de intimidarlo con la mirada.

—Disculpa todo este asunto, pero tenemos que estar precavidos. Sabemos que los caminantes están casi extintos, pero no podemos confiarnos. —dijo mientras el hombre del láser sólo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. —Me llamo Jean y este es mi compañero Marco. Somos parte de un grupo de exterminio de caminantes y también estamos en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Él sólo los mira, pero no les dice nada.

—Supongo que has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo con nosotros. Estamos muy felices de haber encontrado a un sobreviviente. Desde que salimos de Paradis no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno.

"Paradis", supone que es la fortaleza amurallada de la escucha todos los días en la radio.

—Por si no estás familiarizado, Paradis es la fortaleza amurallada que se construyó para preservar a la humanidad. Es un refugio de amplia extensión donde hay alimentación, salud y protección. Es un lugar para renacer como una nueva sociedad. Hace muy poco empezaron las expediciones para buscar a sobrevivientes que están escondidos entre estos escombros para empezar una nueva vida. Lamentablemente nos hemos encontrado con muy pocos pero hoy estamos de suerte, te hemos encontrado a ti. —dice el hombre que se identificó como Marco muy sonriente. —¿Cómo te llamas tú?

El mencionado sólo los mira y viendo que no le queda de otra, suspira y dice: —Yo soy Eren.

—Ahora que nos hemos presentado, ven con nosotros. Te presentaremos a los demás. Si te sientes más seguro puedes tomar tu arma, se nota que sabes usarla. —Dice Jean mientras lo toma del hombro y empieza a empujarlo, pero Eren no hace ningún movimiento, lo cual extraña a Jean. —¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir con ustedes. —Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados. —Yo no puedo ir con ustedes. —Y como pudo se dio la vuelta, recogió su arma y caminando rápidamente llegó hasta su auto y se marchó para regresar a su refugio. Los otros dos, por medio de radios, avisaron a todos los escuadrones de los sucedido y dieron las descripciones del vehículo para que no le pierdan el rastro, puesto que ya habían recibido indicaciones de no dejar a su suerte a ningún sobreviviente.

Con el aviso dado, los escuadrones que estaban en las ciudades cercanas se pusieron alerta.

* * *

Llegó en menos de dos horas hasta el refugio. Cerró las puertas, las ventanas, activó las alarmas de seguridad y una vez que estuvo a salvo, pudo respirar a gusto. Bajó inmediatamente al sótano con un pedazo de carne del refrigerador y cuando encendió la luz, llamó al caminante, quien al verlo alterado empezó a gruñir. Eren sólo le dio el pedazo de carne y el caminante pone una mueca de extrañeza al recibir carne roja limpia.

—Perdóname, pero hoy no fue un buen día.

El caminante sólo lo mira y empieza a morder la carne con lentitud. Eren sólo lo observa comer y empieza a hablar:

—Hoy me encontré con unos de esos que buscan gente. Me pidieron ir con ellos pero yo me negué.

El caminante sólo lo mira mientras escucha.

—No pienso abandonarte, Levi. Prometimos estar siempre juntos y así será. No importa si tú eres uno de lo que ellos odian. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Sin poder evitarlo, se lanza sobre el caminante y empieza a abrazarlo. El caminante responde a su abrazo pero no logra entender del todo las palabras de Eren.

* * *

(_Al día siguiente_)

Eren se encontraba dormido en el sillón cuando el sonido de las alarmas de los sensores de movimiento lo despiertan. Inmediatamente se levanta para ir al cuarto de monitores y, contrario a lo que esperaba, nota que hay varios camiones blindados iguales al que se encontró el día de ayer. Ve que se acercan hacia su refugio por lo que decide esperar a que lleguen ya que no puede hacer nada contra ellos. Corriendo se va hasta el sótano para asegurar la puerta de metal y se queda esperando en la puerta a la espera de ellos.

Al cabo de pocos minutos están golpeando el portón encadenado, por lo que no le queda de otra y decide salir a recibirlos para hacerles saber que él no se irá con ellos.

Sale de la casa abriendo las ventanas y la puerta, y abre el portón para recibirlos. Se da cuenta que son los dos mismos chicos del día anterior junto con otros dos hombres altos y rubios, una mujer de cabello castaño y con gafas, un chico rubio de baja estatura y otra chica joven de cabello negro, corto y con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

—Tú debes ser Eren, ¿cierto? Yo soy Erwin y estoy a cargo de este grupo de exploración. Venimos a llevarte con nosotros. —Dijo uno de los hombres rubios.

—Ya les dije que no iré con ustedes, y no pueden obligarme. —replicó Eren con una expresión muy seria.

—Qué extraño… —Habló la mujer de gafas —Es muy extraño que no quieras ir a un lugar mucho mejor que este. Todos los sobrevivientes aceptaron venir con nosotros pero tú eres la excepción.

—Ya me he acostumbrado a este modo de vida. —respondió Eren. —y no planeo dejarlo ahora. Además ya no hay caminantes por ningún lado.

—Eso es cierto. —Exclamó el chico rubio de baja estatura. —Pero aún así hay unos cuantos que hay que exterminar cuanto antes. No podemos dejar a ninguno.

"No podemos dejar a ninguno". Esas palabras lo pusieron nervioso.

—En estos diez años no he dejado que ninguno de ellos me mordiera o me devorara, mucho menos lo hará ahora.

—¿Has vivido solo todo este tiempo? Supongo que debiste de ser un niño cuando la catástrofe comenzó. —Preguntó la mujer de gafas.

—Es mejor que hablemos adentro. ¿Nos dejas pasar la noche en tu refugio? Necesitamos descansar y seguir con la expedición el día de mañana. —Preguntó Erwin. Eren sólo asintió con la cabeza puesto que no podía dejarlos ahí. Erwin llamó a los otros del otro camión blindado para que entraran y Eren cerró el portón detrás de si. Resignado, los llevó adentro de la casa y dejó que se acomodaran.

El otro hombre rubio alto que acompaña a Erwin empieza a olfatear la casa y nota un olor muy familiar en él, el olor a sangre podrida. Con su cabeza intenta localizar la fuente de ese olor y nota que proviene de unas escaleras que al parecer dan hacia el sótano.

Eren guía al resto al comedor y nota que ese hombre está mirando hacia el sótano. Se pone nervioso y mira enojado al tipo. Erwin lo nota y dirige su mirada hacia atrás donde ve a su amigo llamado Mike mirar insistentemente hacia el sótano mientras parece olfatear algo. Inmediatamente llama su atención prometiéndose a sí mismo preguntarle más tarde sobre lo que habría olfateado.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Eren se propuso a prepararles algo de cenar con los víveres que poco a poco ha ido encontrando a lo largo de los años y meses. Uno de ellos, el rubio de baja estatura, decide ayudarlo y en poco tiempo logran hacer un buen banquete. Mientras comen, empiezan a preguntarle a Eren cómo ha hecho para sobrevivir él solo durante diez años, a lo que él responde:

—No he estado solo. Hubo alguien que me rescató.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —pregunta la mujer de gafas.

—Ya usted debería imaginarlo. Hubo una emboscada hace dos años y por salvarme sacrificó su vida. Me pidió que antes de convertirse en un caminante, le disparara en la cabeza… y eso hice.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Debe ser difícil vivir completamente solo. —habló la mujer de gafas. —Me sorprende que no hayas caído en la locura.

—Ya me he acostumbrado.

—Eren, deberías venir con nosotros. No tienes nada o nadie que te ate aquí. —habló Erwin. —En Paradis no estarás solo, y si sientes que todo es nuevo para ti, puedes unirte al cuerpo de reconocimiento, para que sigas familiarizado con este mundo.

—Ya les dije que no iré. Me quedaré aquí hasta el final de mis días. Por favor, ya no sigan insistiendo.

Los demás se quedaron callados y decidieron comer sin decir una palabra más.

Pero en la mente de uno de ellos estaba formando muchas teorías sobre la negativa de Eren.

* * *

Eren logró acomodar a todos en las numerosas habitaciones de la casa, pero él decidió quedarse en el sofá de la sala, muy cerca del sótano, dando la excusa de que tenía que estar cerca de los monitores en caso de una invasión. Pero la verdad era que no podría dormir, no cuando uno de ellos miró intensamente hacia el sótano. Sólo espera que ese hombre no haya hecho ningún sonido.

Pasan las horas y todo está tranquilo. Pero en un instante escucha unos pasos bajando por las escaleras. Se pone alerta y enciende la luz dándose cuenta que son Erwin, la mujer de gafas y el hombre que estuvo mirando hacia el sótano. Los dos últimos sorprendidos pero Erwin, con el semblante tranquilo. Se dirige hacia Eren y de forma clara y directa le pregunta:

—¿Qué tienes en el sótano, Eren?

—¿Qué podría tener YO en el sótano?

—Mike —señaló al hombre tras su espalda, —sintió el olor a carne y sangre podrida, el olor característico de los caminantes.

Eren se puso nervioso, cosa que Erwin notó, pero trató de negarlo todo.

—Yo no tengo nada en el sótano, y ustedes dejen de meterse en lo que no les incumbe. Mañana por la mañana se irán.

—Enséñanos el sótano. Si dices que no hay nada ahí, entonces seguramente no tendrás ningún problema con ello. Si no lo haces tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza con nosotros.

Eren sólo los mira muy molesto y sabe que no puede negarse, por lo que no le queda de otra que enseñarles a Levi. Aunque también piensa que es su oportunidad para decirles que no puede retirarse.

—Con una condición: manténganse detrás de mi y no lleven ningún arma.

Con estas palabras, los otros tres adivinaron qué es lo que se esconde en ese lugar. Cuando llegan al sótano, Eren retira las cadenas y abre la puerta de hierro. Les dice que tengan cuidado al bajar esas otras escaleras y cuando enciende la luz les dice que se queden en ese lugar. Los demás le hacen caso y observan que él se acerca hacia la poca luz que hay en el lugar. Mike se tapa la nariz ya que para él el olor era demasiado fuerte. Ven que un caminante aparece de entre las sombras gruñendo hacia los demás desconocidos mientras que Eren, con voz suave le pide que se mantenga quieto. Los demás lo miran sorprendido porque a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros de él, el caminante no lo muerde, incluso es capaz de reconocer a Eren.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó la mujer de gafas. —¡El caminante te reconoce! ¡El caminante lo reconoce! ¡EL CAMINANTE LO RECONOCE! —sus gritos hacen que el caminante les gruñe hacia ellos y gatea hacia atrás.

—Hanji, baja la voz. —ordena Erwin —aunque no puedo negar que es asombroso lo que estoy viendo. ¡Estás a centímetros de él y no te hace nada!

—¿Recuerdan que les comenté que vivía con alguien y que se sacrificó por mi? Bueno, en realidad no lo maté, no tuve el valor para hacerlo. Lo traje conmigo y desde entonces vivo con él aquí. Cazo a otros caminantes para poder darle de comer y acostumbrarlo a ese tipo de "carne". Él sabe quien soy yo y no me ha hecho daño alguno. Y la razón por la que no me quiero ir es que no puedo dejarlo solo. —dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque a pesar de que Levi ya no podrá volver, aún lo ama. Los demás sólo lo miran en silencio hasta que Mike habló.

—Mira, Eren. Es increíble y todo eso, pero no deja de ser un caminante que literalmente se traduce a una amenaza. ¿Qué pasará si tú llegas a tener un accidente o te muerde uno de los caminantes que hay en el exterior? Quedaría completamente solo y moriría solo. ¿O qué pasaría si despierta su instinto primitivo y te empieza a atacar o rompe la cadena con que lo mantienes cautivo?

—¡Levi es incapaz de hacer eso! ¡Él me reconoce! ¡Él sabe quien soy!

—Eren, entiende. Tenemos que acabar con toda amenaza que exista para la humanidad. Y suena horrible, pero tu amigo es una amenaza. Tenemos que erradicarla.

—¡No! ¡Los que no entienden son ustedes! ¡Él fue la persona que me salvó y ha estado conmigo desde entonces! ¡Él es quien me ha acompañado en esta lucha por sobrevivir en este infierno! ¡Él fue y será mi primer amor! —grita mientras llora no importándole que los demás le vean. El caminante al escucharlo llorar abraza una de sus piernas y empieza a llorar también conmoviendo a Hanji, quien tampoco pudo evitar llorar al ver la desesperación de Eren.

—¡Yo sé que él no tendrá cura ni se sanará, pero al menos quiero estar con él hasta que muera! ¡Yo seré quien lo mate, para luego matarme a mí mismo para no dejarlo solo en el más allá!

Queda en silencio unos momentos hasta que Erwin habló: —De acuerdo, nos iremos mañana en la mañana y no les haremos nada. Pero ten presente que si ese caminante escapa y nosotros lo vemos, ten la seguridad que acabaremos con él tal y como lo hemos hecho con muchos hasta ahora.—y dio la vuelta para ordenar a los otros dos a subir y descansar, aunque con este descubrimiento dudaba que lo harían.

Eren, al ver que se fueron, no puede evitarlo y se deja caer en el suelo. Levi sólo lo mira llorar y se acomoda a su lado para abrazarlo y susurrarle un gruñido suave en su oído, Eren sólo lo abraza y se quedan así toda la noche.

* * *

—_Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad, Levi?_

—_Te puedo asegurar que sí, Eren. Juntos por siempre en este infierno. _

—_¿Aunque uno de nosotros se vuelva un caminante?_

—_Si yo me volviera uno, no te mordería. Creo que te recordaría. _

—_Y si yo me volviera uno, no te haría daño. Aunque si lo hago, prométeme que me matarás. Prefiero morir antes que hacerte daño._

—_Estás hablando cosas raras de nuevo, Eren. _

—_Perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mejor abrázame. Olvidémonos de todo por este infierno por un momento._

—_Eres un tonto, Eren. Pero eres mi tonto. Recuerda que te amo. Ahora y siempre. _

—_¿Por siempre juntos hasta el final?_

—_Hasta el final será._

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos escuadrones se preparan para irse. Todos se encuentran descansados salvo Erwin, Mike y Hanji, quienes no pudieron dormir a causa del descubrimiento de anoche. Eren está cerca del portón esperándolos para abrirlo. Todos se suben a sus camiones blindados y tras un apretón de manos y una despedida silenciosa, se retiran lentamente de la casa. los más jóvenes estaban sorprendidos al ver que ya no le siguieron insistiendo a Eren para que se fueran con ellos pero no dijeron nada al ver los rostros de sus superiores. Unos diez minutos después escucharon un disparo y al minuto hubo otro. Los camiones se detuvieron pensando que habría una emboscada, esperaron un momento y cuando no escucharon nada más, giran de regreso hacia la casa, puesto que les dio la sensación de que el sonido vino del lugar.

Rompieron los portones con fuerza y muy alerta, sobre todo Erwin, quien pensaba que el caminante escondido se habría escapado, rápidamente ingresan a la casa. Erwin da la orden de registrarla en busca de Eren mientras que Erwin, Hanji y Mike bajan al sótano.

Al bajar ven que el caminante y Eren están tumbados en el suelo, abrazados y con un agujero en la cabeza que chorrea sangre negra y sangre roja mezclándose entre ambas. Una pistola pequeña está tirada en el suelo en medio del charco de sangre y a la par de las manos de ambos hay una nota que dice "Por siempre juntos hasta el final".

FIN.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Agradecimientos a Charly Land por darme la idea. Perdóname bby, no quise hacerte llorar con esto


End file.
